To Mend What Has Broken
by GlassAngels
Summary: Allen and Kanda aren't an ideal painting of a relationship, though, they had always managed. Until an irreversible event occurred and shattered everything. Allen leaves for a small isolated village far from the Order for a rest from everything. Though when the others find him, no one expected him to change so much. Or to be a father to a mysterious young girl. Yullen. AU.
1. Open Scars and New Wounds

**Author's Note: **

**Well, I needed to adjust and fix a few things here. I hope you still enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angel**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

.

.

.

Tiny fingers drummed on the roofs of village houses that late afternoon, on the brink of nightfall. The rain fell in a fine, whispering sheet of droplets, almost like mist. The wind whispered howled through the trees, dancing with the leaves. And somewhere in the haze, the sounds of the village droned on.

Setting down a newly brewed cup of green tea, made of the tea leaves he had purchased yesterday, Allen sighed and sat down at the table in the foyer. He massaged his forehead as he took a sip of the scalding tea, wincing a bit at the sting. He glanced at the painted wooden door again. The sparsely filled shoe rack was still missing a pair of small, delicate sandals.

_'__Where is she? She said she would be home by midday, and it's raining.'_

Impatient and restless, he laid his head down in his arms and stared at the trio of scented candles on the table, huffing as he did so. One of the candles flickered and went out, smoke spiraling upwards and disappearing as the shadows in the room seem to grow a bit.

The large room was dimly lit by a merely a few candles scattered around the room in pretty glass holders, though, it was enough to see. The polished wooden floor was covered by lush carpets and the walls were decorated by expensive curtains and silk drapes. And, due to the recent comment about how sad and empty the foyer felt, a few vases of bright flowers had been purchased. The room was filled with a soft scent of roses, orchids, jasmine and lotus flowers, not overpowering in any way, instead it was soft and lingering. The sumptuous room had an exotic feel to it.

Allen sat on atop of a cushion, in the center of the room. Dressed in a bright blood red kimono with white and black patterns swirling on the fine silk. A simple plain black silk kimono was tucked underneath of the finer kimono. His silvery hair had grown a little ways past his shoulders and was tied up with a black ribbon, a red rose pin was stuck in his hair along with the hair ribbon. He sat at a low sitting finished cherry wood table with his cup of green tea near him.

Allen's eyes were closed as he rested, awaiting the arrival of someone to walk through the door. Finally the door slid open and the sound of four wooden sandal covered feet clacked against the floor, accompanied by giggles.

"Father? Are you home?"

Allen's molten silver eyes opened, sitting up, he turned to the door. Smiling with a hint of mild exasperation.

"Welcome home Ayami. Did your friends bring you home?" He asked in a smooth voice with a hint of a song-like tune.

A young, pretty girl entered the candle lit room, accompanied by two boys and another girl. All dressed in silk kimonos and wooden sandals. The group of children gave a deep bow and waited at the door dutifully, as they were taught.

Fino, with his fiery, bright copper hair had attentive amber eyes. His kimono was decorated with flaming patterns which snaked about and his obi was scaled and scarlet. He bounced on the balls of his feet with an eager smile.

Ryota wore simple dark midnight blue kimono with grey mist like patterns, his obi was black, he stood farthest away from the group and he seemed engrossed reading a book. His raven hair cascaded over his shoulders like an inky waterfall and his sterling eyes darted across the pages. His grey scarf was wrapped around his neck as usual.

The two other girls came stepped up.

Emiko, who skipped forward, had a pretty emerald green kimono with black and blue flower petals and a blue obi. Her matching dark olive hair was tied into a pretty bun with little black and blue flowers. Her lovely blue eyes twinkled as she saw the Allen.

Ayami, who approached slowly, wore a black silk kimono with pink and white, lotus and cherry blooms patterned on her garment. Her obi was pale pink like the cherry blossoms on her kimono, and her eyes were a sweet pale lavender color with a rim of pale blue around the irises. Her long, pale chestnut hair fell down her back in a waterfall of ringlets with a white lotus flower hair pin tucked behind her delicate seashell-like ears.

They had faint spots of mud and grime on their kimonos and their tips of their hair dripped little droplets of water down their face. It was clear they had been caught by the rain.

Ayami was the first to speak, combing her damp curls back.

"Yes, they were kind enough to accompany me home." She smiled, her rosy lips were faintly upturned. Emiko continued for her, squeezing water from her hair.

"We would like to know if Ayami can accompany us to the upcoming festival, you can come if you wish. My brother will be coming too."

Allen thought for a minute before replying. "Of course, it would be nice to get some fresh air and some festivities."

"All right! It's settled then!" Fino laughed, pumping his fist in the air. "The festival will be in three days! Good night Ayami! And to you Mister Aren sir!" He made a crisp, over eager bow.

"Good night, sir." Ryota bowed before stepping back.

"Have a good night's rest to you both!" Emiko giggled, as she joined the two boys. Ayami went over to shut the door, waving a goodbye and scurried back to sit next to her father.

"How was your day Ayami?" Allen asked the girl. Brilliant violet eyes looked up to meet silver eyes.

"I'm fine father. My friends and I went to the nearby lake to examine the lotus flowers."

Allen looked amused, with a hint of untold sadness in his eyes. He looked at the young child next to him with fondness and he ran his fingers through the soft silky strands, pulling her tiny frame to him. The feeling of having the silken hair running through his fingers reminded him of a familiar feeling. He sighed, his broken heart seem to beat once, a warm heat spread through him pleasantly.

"Father? Are you alright?" The voice pulled him out of his spiraling grief. He gave her an affectionate smile that he had only shared with another person that was long lost from him.

The child was content in her father's arms, before feeling something drip onto her cheek, she looked up quizzically and froze.

"Father? Why are you crying?" The child asked, he realized in shock as tears dripped down his face. The tears had fallen onto his daughter's face, making her look as if she had cried herself. The raindrops mingled with tears at the corners of Ayami's saddened and darkened eyes.

"Ayami," Allen said, somewhat weary about the look in her eyes, his voice sounded old and raspy. "Father's just thinking about things."

"What sort of things?" She asked, like a child asking why she could not touch a candle's flame, exposing her naïve nature.

Allen tried to hide his pain behind a well-trained smile as he wiped his cheeks. One too practiced to real, but, no one could tell. "Adult things." He said in a much happier tone as he stroked her hair again. "Ayami, father's just tired. Perhaps, you should go to sleep."

Ayami gave him a look of betrayal and forced Allen to steel his heart.

As much as it hurt him to lie to Ayami, and as much as it hurt her to see him like this, he refused to place Ayami into harm- whether mental, physical or emotional suffering.

The girl simply nodded after a while and leaned her head against the older male's body. They remained like that for a while, and Allen was sure from her peaceful breaths that she was asleep. Until, she then got up and kissed her father on the cheek as a wordless good night.

As Allen watched her walk to her bedroom, his eyes narrowed slightly when she looked back and paused. Ayami did not meet his eyes, her head turned slightly in his direction with a small shake of disapproval and her long hair fluttered behind her as she disappeared behind the thin wall to her chambers.

Allen allowed himself to slump forward once he heard the soft closing of a door. The cross of pain, anger, betrayal, confusion and hate curled his shoulders inward. The façade he had created fell away. His eyes looked ancient, young but sunken. As if he had seen things he did not want to see and had seen things he should not have seen. The chains of a broken heart tied him down. He cried freely, silently as he did not want to worry Ayami further.

_'__I will keep walking forward… Away from this pain… Keep walking…' _


	2. Coexisting Compaions

**Author's Note:**

**There's quite a bit of editing occurring in this, so please excuse me! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angel**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

.

.

.

"Hey! You!"

Ayami looked up wearily as she lifted her head up. She was kneeling down at the base of a small pond. The afternoon sun felt warm and the pond water was sparkling in light. The sunlight streamed through the green leafy canopy of the trees. The chatter and noise of the villagers looking at wares in the market were faint but evident. Peaceful, just as she liked things. She wanted to ignore whoever was calling her, as she was not in the mood for games.

Truth be told, she was rather moody and hurt today. But that was no reason to take her anger out on anyone, she pushed the feelings of annoyance, anger and confusion away before she did something she would regret.

She was upset from her father yelling at her earlier this morning at breakfast, for asking about last night. He never told her anything- and it scared her. He sometimes seemed like a stranger under the familiar face. Actually, he had never told her anything about himself.

Pressing her lips in a tight line, she sighed and turned around. Surprise crossed her face, a boy with bright gold eyes and shaggy black hair was running towards her.

_'The foreigner…?'_

"Oh. It's you again... Is there anything you need from me?" Ayami asked in a soft tone as she stood up and forced a smile.

The foreigner panted as he held up a hand in greeting, bending over and breathing heavily. Ayami tilted her head at the gesture it was all so alien to her.

"Hey, I just… Hang on… I'm just catching my breath…" The foreign child was clad in what was called 'outcast wear' by the villagers. Though she was warned of the 'stranger', Ayami still went near him. Ayami was fascinated by his odd way of speaking, his wild tales of what was beyond the village boundaries and his very way of living. All of it was so interesting. As strange he was, she enjoyed his company never less.

"Ok, I got news from my grandfather! The Black Order is coming! And they're looking for someone, here! In this village!" He sounded breathless still.

"The… Black Order?" Pain rose from behind Ayami's eyes and left. Why did name sound familiar? The familiarity faded as she opened her mouth to ask.

"They're coming here today… I think." He frowned.

"You assume you know exactly when they are to arrive, but you really do not?" Ayami questioned lightly, did he really know or was he guessing when they would arrive?

"Um… Whatever you wish to believe…I got you some fruit?" He dug through a sack he had been carrying to hand her a perfectly ripe ruby apple.

"Thank you. But, why are you telling me this?" Ayami asked, examining the apple before taking a small bite. The crisp sweetness improved her mood a bit as she took another bite.

"I'm just telling you the news. And since I managed to pick some apples from my grandfather's tree, I thought, why not share them?" He bit into a rosy apple with a noisy sound. "You're my only friend anyways."

Soon, they sat together under a large tree with curved roots perfect for resting by the pond. Ayami had tucked her feet next to her, the rest of her apple resting in her hands. The other, was sitting in the lower branches of the tree, eating his apple loudly. Ayami was about to tell him to eat quietly, but feeling it would be rude, she said nothing about his eating habits. But a question surfaced to Ayami's mind.

"Might I ask you something?" Ayami asked timidly, her question aimed at her companion in the limbs of the tree.

"If you're saying you want to ask me something, then sure." The boy slouched against the trunk of the tree, as if he was going to sleep. But his bright eyes were open, glazed over as he stared at the hard blue of the sky. No clouds to soften the solid blue background. He took the last bite of the apple before throwing it over his shoulder in a bush. "So, what did you need?"

"What is your name again? Last we met, you ran off without telling me. I know you told me a while back, but I had forgotten in that time…" She trailed off.

"My name? It's Cain Basileus. And what's yours?" The boy had a mischievous smile on his face that Ayami had not noticed as he looked down at her.

Ayami held back her rely before answering. "It's… Ayami… Ayami Walker."

Cain laughed, dangling by his feet from the tree. Ayami pulled back in surprise, they were very close. She could observe Cain's eyes closely, they were deep gold with flecks of brown. Like the gold of the desert sands dappled with soft sunlight. Cain, in turn was admiring Ayami's pretty lavender eyes.

They remained still, staring at each other for a while before Cain muttered something.

"Um… I like your eyes, never seen anyone with purple eyes before. I mean- they're pretty… Uh… Forget what I said." Cain hoisted himself back up on the tree branches, feeling utterly idiotic.

Ayami blinked twice slowly. "I thought you already knew my name, had I not told you it multiply times? Why did you request to hear it again?"

Cain's smile returned again. "Because, I like your name, especially your last name. And you only ever told me your first name." He finished the statement with a serious tone. Ayami looked on with a slightly confused face as she turned away, cheeks flushed.

"I feel this is an awkward situation for you?" The gold eyed boy asked behind her. He had swung down, causing leaves to rain down. Ayami brushed them free from her long locks of pale oak.

"No, not so much..." She murmured as she threw the core of her apple into the pond.

"Oh…" Cain winced, beginning to feel that his attempts of learning more about his so called 'only friend' was failing.

"Well, I promised to help my friends prepare for the moon festival. It wouldn't be well if I were to arrive late." Ayami said, standing to brush off her angelic white and rose colored flowered kimono and adjusted her silk shawl around herself.

"Hey! Don't just leave while someone is speaking to you! And it is only early afternoon." Cain whined following her.

"Though it is only early afternoon, I intend to be prepared beforehand. I could also be in need of your help." Ayami allowed herself a glance at Cain to see if he was accompanying her after her statement.

"Ok, I have nothing better to do," Came the reply. Ayami couldn't help but marvel at his willingness with a twinge of uneasiness he had agreed to come. Her friends were uneasy around Cain. "So you and your friends are helping to plan the moon festival?"

"Yes, we have volunteered to help. And you will need to come to my home in order to help in the preparations. My father and I are assigned to the lanterns, we make them handmade and it is a difficult task without help. Also… Maybe you should tell my father about the Black Order..." Ayami sighed, her usual aura and smiling face was dimmed. Her masked, hurt eyes reflected her father's.


	3. The Past Is A Burden

**Author's Note: **

**I finally managed to write another chapter after so much time. Thank you for waiting! I was having some writer's block. I'll try to update soon and I apologize for the short chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angel**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

.

.

.

Allen wandered about, both in his thoughts and around the small book shop. Running his fingers along the spines of the books nestled in their shelves.

"Aren, what is bothering you today?"

Looking up, he spotted Fino's aunt, Eliza, a concerned look in her persimmon eyes as she set down a brewed pot of tea on the table.

"Ah, I'm fine, my apologizes, I was just in my thoughts." Allen laughed lightly to himself. Eliza frowned as she wiped her hands on her apron, taking brisk steps over to his side and delivering a blow to the back of Allen's head.

"Don't lie, I know that look. Did you have another fight with Ayami?" She asked, softening suddenly as Allen rubbed the stinging back of his head.

As fragile as Eliza seemed, she carried quite the fire.

Allen sighed as he crossed his arms. "She asked me about _what happened in the past…"_

Eliza stopped and reached out towards the other, hesitating as she placed her hand on Allen's shoulder. She slid her hand down his sleeved arm and when she saw no signs of discomfort, she finally reached his left hand. Normally, it was completely wrapped in bandages, as it was now. His right hand was bare. When questioned upon the subject, he gave a vague explanation about a terrible condition he would rather not show.

Though, Eliza knew.

"Is it all right if I?..." She trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence, as Allen knew what she implying.

"Might as well." He answered blankly as he held up his covered hand.

Slowly, Eliza undid the strips of cotton, carefully gathering them neatly in her own hands. Finally, his hand was left, no longer hidden from the world.

"Aren, I think you ought to tell Ayami, keeping something like this from her could put her into more danger." Eliza said, sucking in a breath as she patted the cross embedded, crimson stained hand.

"I will, but, she'll get pulled into this. What if someone comes for her?" Allen fretted as he rewrapped his hand with Eliza's help.

"Ayami's a strong girl." Was all Eliza said as she tucked the end of the bandage away. Though, she was just as concerned as Allen.

Though her knowledge of Allen's hand was recent and she didn't know much, she knew of the Akuma.

It was the sad fate her sister, Fino's mother and Fino's father had suffered.

Her sister had always been weak, and when she was with child, it was so draining on her energy that she couldn't find the strength to leave her bed. When her sister had died in childbirth, things had changed.

It was almost too late when Allen had appeared and managed to destroy the Akuma. Afterwards, Allen often confided in Eliza.

"Aunt Eliza?"

Eliza quickly tugged the sleeve of Allen's kimono down to cover his hand as Fino came down the stairs. "Oh, Fino! Where are you going?"

"To Ayami's house, the lanterns are going to be made." Fino grinned, one of his teeth were missing and still growing in and he still had a bandage wrapped around from last night when he had pushed Ryota and Ryota had smashed his head into something. His amber eyes shifted to Allen. "Oh, hello Mister Aren."

"Hello Fino." Allen smiled at Fino's energy and enthusiasm. "If you're going now, I should go as well, I hope you don't mind me coming along."

"Not at all! It's your house anyways!"

Eliza sighed as she ruffled Fino's hair. "Have fun, and behave. Don't cause Aren and Ayami any problems. Or annoy Ryota too much."

"I won't!" Fino protested as shook his head free of her hands with a bright beam. The action made Eliza chuckle, reminiscing of her sister. Fino looked so much like his mother when he smiled.

"I'm sure Fino won't be too much trouble. Thank you again for the tea." Allen said politely as he waited at the door of the book shop. Fino quickly pulled on his sandals and slipped under Allen's arm as he opened the door.

Eliza watched the two disappear down the winding path.


End file.
